012315rubisami
automatedContraption AC began pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 17:57 -- 05:58 AC: Rubi skips to wherever Sami is 05:58 AA: "Oh, hi Rubi." 05:59 AC: "Hey Sami! How's it going?" 06:10 AA: "Not bad, how about you?" 06:11 AC: "good actually! Well mostly. I wanted to ask you a favor..." She uncapchalogs the skaia staff "Could you look this over for me?" 06:11 AA: "Oh, man, what is it with you guys and staves?" 06:13 AC: "well... the new jack guy gave it to me but i wan't to make sure it wasnt dangerous" 06:14 AA: "Jeez. Yeah, I see what you mean. I can examine it, but I don't know if I can really check it for Time or Doom traps." 06:15 AA: "I can look it over for curses and eldritch magic for you though. But I doubt the Horrorterrors would be helping Jack. I don't know if they actively oppose him, but I don't think he can count them among his allies." 06:16 AC: "Well if you could... that would be great! anything helps!" 06:19 AA: "I definitely will. I would be really nervous about a gift from Jack though Rubi. It might not be trapped in the traditional sense, but....he's definitely up to something." 06:19 AA: "Maybe you having the staff helps him in some way we're not seeing, even without hurting you or anyone around you." 06:19 AA: "Be careful." 06:26 AC: Rubi nods 06:26 AA: "So what else is new with you? Are you ready to go out and try to finish this world?" 06:30 AC: "I would love to! Whenever we all decide to head out. 06:31 AA: "Yeah. I think everyone's getting a little stir crazy. We've been planning too much, and still haven't come to any decisions." 06:31 AA: "I think we'll probably set out soon. Hopefully not before I've gotten the chance to look this staff over though." 06:35 AC: "If you need any help maybe you should ask uhh........" Rubi ponders for a moment "erm i don't know actually... but i'm not giving it up to anyone... its kinda pretty in a way" -- automatedContraption AC is now an idle chum! -- 06:52 AC: ((still there?)) 06:53 AA: (( Yeah, sorry )) 06:53 AA: "Yes, it is. But don't get too attached to magical artifacts you don't know the full nature of. These things have a way of turning out to be more trouble than they're worth." 06:53 AA: "Even if it's not evil or cursed, I'm sure there's some sort of hefty price to using it." 06:55 AC: "like... its made of solid gold!" 06:55 AC: "Thats a heafty price tag right!" 06:56 AA: "Or like the power that fuels it is your soul, or your sanity." 06:56 AA: "Or that using it lights a beacon that otherworldly forces might use to find you." 06:56 AA: "Or maybe just that it makes you a target." 06:57 AC: "Like... eternal darkness?" 06:58 AC: Rubi lightly swishes the scepter around "Sanity loss wheres my cool in game glitches" 06:59 AA: "It's not as fun as it sounds. One moment you're beating the ever living tar out of an unspeakable evil, the next moment you wake up and see that you've just strangled one of your friends to death and that your girlfriend got killed while you were out of it." 07:01 AC: "Yeah... I know... still i'd rather this thing just make me a target... then ill just alchemize when I have... grist... speaking of should we be getting that soon?" 07:02 AA: "I don't know. You might be better off if we don't, honestly. I've been thanking the stars that we haven't had to fight any imps yet." 07:02 AA: "The last ones we fought were....absurdly out of our league." 07:02 AA: "We weren't god tier at the time, so maybe it'd be different now." 07:05 AC: "we'll... couldnt you like do a summon tornado and we just have the rest of us pick up the grist? 07:05 AC: " 07:10 AA: "I'll certainly give it a shot if we run into any imps. But the last ones we ran into were heavily armored, and could move infinite distance, and fly, and seemed to have a hive mind superintelligence. 07:11 AC: Rubi facepalms "really? how are we supposed to make cool stuff?" 07:12 AA: Sami's eyes light up. "I've got a kiln! And a blowtorch!" 07:15 AC: "I ment... in game... with alchemiters and stuff... I already got a plasma torch!" 07:24 AC: "and metal sheets and stuff... but... whats that to a lightning gun i don't have to make!" 07:26 AA: "It's fun to make stuff with your hands. I guess if we had a way to share grist, we could give you some of ours. Although I've used up most of mine--we never really got any more after LOTAC." 07:26 AA: "But the guys from Team Maso had a ton of grist I think." 07:29 AA: "But then again I think most of them used it to make super weapons or something." 07:30 AA: "Which seems kind of pointless to me. Attacking with your aspect makes so much more sense than relying on flimsy weapons!" 07:30 AC: "But... imagine... a giant mecha..." 07:31 AC: Rubi does the robot 07:31 AA: "Oh, man, robots are cool!" 07:31 AA: "But I think the Alchemiter might be too small to make a giant one." 07:31 AC: "What about a transformer!" 07:32 AA: "I don't know. Maybe." 07:33 AC: Rubi snaps "I got it. sentai zords!" 07:36 AC: "wait how big can we alchemize anyway" 07:37 AA: "I think the biggest things I've made were these decoy dolls. Which were about the size of people." 07:37 AA: "Uh....well, kids mostly." 07:37 AA: "None of us was a hulking body builder or anything." 07:37 AA: "But I don't know if that's the biggest thing that CAN be made." 07:40 AC: "Mmm... hope not. Tiny's not so... tiny... hmm" 07:41 AC: "Anyway mind if I leave the scepter with you?" 07:41 AA: "Sure. I'll give it back once I've given it the once over." 07:42 AA: "It shouldn't take more than an hour or two I think." 07:42 AA: "Assuming nothing crazy happens." 07:42 AC: "Thanks!" Rubi hands it over "Don't break it whatever you do!" 07:42 AA: "I'll be careful." 07:43 AC: Rubi skips away "Have fun! I'm gonna go get dinner!" 07:43 AA: Sami nods and waves to Rubi as she leaves. 07:44 AA: "You too."